finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel of Valhalla
Angel of Valhalla is a legendary white chocobo on the Wildlands in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. It features in local legends, and is said to herald the end of the world. After Lightning finds it and nurses it back to health, she can ride it and it fights alongside her as a guest during battles. In contrast to the White Chocobos of Final Fantasy XIII-2, the Angel of Valhalla has green feathers and a tattoo of Zantetsuken above its left eye. Datalog The chocobo is a great bird most easily recognized by its bright yellow plumage. Chocobos are extremely useful to humans and often used as steeds. They are irreplaceable allies to the hunters who eke out a living in the Wildlands. In those same Wildlands, there is a legend of a pure-white chocobo, called the Angel of Valhalla, who would appear at the end of the world. Until recently, the story has remained just that; but the number of reported sightings is on the increase. A certain veterinarian in the Canopus Farms, affectionately known as Dr. Gysahl, is said to be the authority on everything related to this legend. Story When Lightning first visits the Wildlands, she hears a mysterious voice talking to her. While exploring the Wildlands, she meets people who tell her of the legend of a white chocobo who appears at the end of the world. Lightning encounters a badly-injured white chocobo and defends it from a Chocobo Eater. Telling the locals that it requires medical attention, she discovers that the chocobo responds to treatment only from her and takes it upon herself to care for it. When the chocobo is healthy again, she rides it to the ruins of Valhalla. After her failure to save Caius Ballad's soul, Lightning learns from Yeul that the Angel of Valhalla is actually her faithful Eidolon, Odin. Lightning discovers it was Yeul whose voice she heard when she first arrived to the Wildlands, whose whisperings into the Chaos were heard by the people and eventually became the legend of the Angel of Valhalla. Gameplay Nursing the chocobo After the chocobo has been saved from the Chocobo Eater, Lightning must nurse it back to health by collecting various foodstuffs and feeding them to the bird. Completing the quest makes Angel of Valhalla a permanent party member on the Wildlands. After the chocobo recuperates enough to become Lightning's steed, she can still raise his level by giving him more food. The fastest way to restore its health at this point is by feeding it Yeul's flowers scattered across the Wildlands. There are a total of four Yeul's flowers, and they take 24 hours to respawn after being consumed. Eight flowers are needed to restore the Angel of Valhalla to full strength. Chocobo healing stages * Level 1: Riding becomes possible. Requires 120 healing points. * Level 2: Gliding becomes possible. Requires 250 healing points. * Level 3: Unlocks maximum battle strength. Requires 400 healing points. Nursing Angel of Valhalla to full health earns the The Chocobo's Savior achievement. Yeul's Flower locations These are unlocked as healing items after starting the "Chocobo Cheer" quest in Jagd Village. Once consumed, they regrow in 24 in-game hours. They give 50 healing points each. * Northeast corner of the City of Ruins. * Small ravine west from Aryas Village. * Fifth forest clearing in Jagd Woods in the north section. * In the hills in Eremite Plains. Requires the ability to glide. List of food for the Angel of Valhalla * Gysahl Greens: grow in Canopus Farms after completing "A Father's Request" quest. One is given by Sarala in Canopus Farms. They give 25 healing points each. * Tantal Greens: grow in the Research Camp after completing "The Old Man and the Field" sidequest. They give 40 healing points each. * Sylkis Greens: grow in the Moogle Village after completing the "Peace and Quiet, Kupo" quest. They give 40 healing points each. * Fuzzy Sheep Milk: one is given by the Innkeeper in Canopus Farms. Reward for completing the "Fuzzy Search" quest. They give 30 healing points each. * Creamy Sheep Milk: reward for completing the "Round 'Em Up" quest. They give 40 healing points each. * Mystical Meal: two are received after completing the "The Right Stuff" and "A Taste of the Past" quests. Chef Aryas makes it in exchange for Vibrant Ooze x3 and Moonsoul Bloom x6. They give 40 healing points each. * Chocobull: one is given by the Hunter Chief in Canopus Farms. Cardesia in Jagd Village makes it in exchange for Chocoborel x8, and Slug Sweet x6. They give 40 healing points each. * Animal Potion: reward for completing the "Dog, Doctor, and Assistant" quest. Tilda makes it in exchange for Dayring Blossom x4, Moonsoul Bloom x2, and Goopy Goo x5. They give 50 healing points each. As a steed Lightning can ride Angel of Valhalla by pressing / when next to him, and the same button is also used for dismounting. Angel of Valhalla runs the same speed Lightning dashes, but riding will not deplete the action gauge. He will jump with / and peck enemies with / . Once he can glide, the player must hold / after jumping to glide through the air. Lightning automatically climbs off her steed when talking to people or during other events. The player can name the white chocobo, although no one outside the party will refer to it by that name. Within the Wildlands, the Angel is Lightning's loyal companion. If Lightning explores an area on foot and falls to an area where she would not be able to return to the Angel, he will return to Lightning on his own. If Lightning leaves the Wildlands and returns later in a different area of the Wildlands, the Angel will shortly appear in that area, ready for Lightning to ride him again. When wearing a dress, Lightning rides sidesaddle. As a party member Angel of Valhalla can fight alongside Lightning in battle. His abilities and actions depend on his bond with Lightning, which can be further increased after he is strong enough to ride. Therefore, it is in the players best interest to nurture him back to full health as soon as possible. In battle, the Angel of Valhalla acts as a utilitarian Commando, Ravager, and Medic, as well as a limited Synergist. He is able to use physical attacks, magic attacks of each element up to the -ra level, both Cure and Curaja, and a buffing move called "Inspire" which bestows Veil and Vigilance. His actions change depending on the situation. * Chocobo bond (Lv. 1): Attack continually at enemies. He restores some HP to his mistress when she's in a pinch by using Cure spells. * Chocobo bond (Lv. 2): Strikes at weaknesses using first-tier elemental magic (Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Aero). He can strengthen his mistress with defensive buffs via Inspire, and restores HP to his mistress when she's in a pinch with Cure. * Chocobo bond (Lv. 3): Strikes at weaknesses using second-tier elemental magic (-ra spells). He restores a great deal of HP to his mistress when she's in a pinch via Cure and Curaja, and also is far more likely to use Inspire on Lightning. The chocobo doesn't have an HP bar and cannot be KO'd. Abilities Musical themes Three different versions of the "Chocobo Theme" play while riding the Angel of Valhalla, depending on his level of recovery "Blusey Chocobo" will play when his recovery is at level one, "Chocobo Returns" plays at recovery level two, and "Marimba de Chocobo" will play when he's fully recovered. Gallery LRFFXIII White Chocobo 1.png|Angel of Valhalla needs to be fed. Angel-of-Valhalla-Cured-LRFFXIII.png|Angel of Valhalla cured. Angel-of-Valhalla-LRFFXIII.png|Angel of Valhalla. LRFFXIII Angel of Valhalla3.png|Angel of Valhalla's tattoo. Etymology and symbolism Angel of Valhalla may be called thus due to being a white chocobo, and a typical imagining of angels has them wear white robes with wings of white or golden feathers. Angels being God's messengers may refer to the Eidolons' role as messengers of Etro, alluding to the chocobo's true form. Etro herself is associated with birds and angel wings, being depicted as a winged valkyrie in a mural in the Temple Ruins, and a golden bird motif appearing on Lightning's and Serah's new outfits granted to them by Etro in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Trivia *In a normal game, Angel of Valhalla cannot be taken out from the Wildlands. Achieving this with hacks leads to glitches. Saving the game when riding outside the Wildlands loads only Lightning with the chocobo skeleton files, making her unable to move and the player must teleport or warp back to the Ark to proceed. If the player has both the Angel of Valhalla and Fang in the party, only the chocobo appears in battle. In areas where the player is not supposed to have a guest party member half the enemies focus on the guest and never attack the player. When the player dismounts the chocobo outside the Wildlands, Angel of Valhalla attempts to return home. de:Engel Walhallas Category:Characters in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Category:Guest characters Category:Chocobo